Flores vs Fútbol
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Season 2. Tai/Sora. Tai nota que Sora está muy cambiada, ya ni siquiera juega fútbol. E idea un plan para hacerle ver que las flores y el fútbol sí se llevan y por supuesto, para conquistarla.


**Claim: **Yagami Taichi/Takenouchi Sora.  
**Notas: **Season 2.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship.  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **Flores vs Fútbol.

* * *

La observa mientras se dirige hacia la salida, toda enfundada en su uniforme de color verde y aún así inconfundible con la mata de cabello castaño volando en todas direcciones, la mirada desafiante, los ojos que buscan algo que él no puede ni imaginar. Parece tan lejana que Tai no puede evitar desconcentrarse por un segundo y un oponente le roba el balón, para pasárselo a un compañero cercano y anotar un gol que él ni registra, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones sobre Sora, tan lejos que ya ni siquiera juega fútbol, tan lejos que sus ojos lo esquivan de vez en cuando. Es diferente de la niña con la que exploró el Digimundo, por la cual casi se sacrificó en varias ocasiones y aún así puede reconocer en su semblante un poco de ella, ahí escondido, como la otra cara de la luna.

—¡Sora! —no puede evitar llamarla cuando el partido se termina, apenas minutos después de que su descuido les cueste la victoria. Sin embargo, el joven parece abstraído de las miradas decepcionadas y hoscas de sus compañeros, que se resignan al verlo tan ensimismado con la que saben, desde que eran niños, no pueden competir cuando se trata de la atención de Tai.

La joven se voltea a verlo y una sonrisa ilumina sus facciones, que de pronto parecen de niña, de cómo la recuerda de toda su vida. Él la invita a acercarse con un gesto y ella accede en silencio, sorteando el pasto que se mueve con las primeras brisas del verano.

Tai sabe que no puede perder dicha oportunidad, pero de pronto se siente un poco paralizado, sin saber muy bien cómo excusar el haberla llamado a su lado, no quiere sonar tan estúpido y desesperado como para decir que ha sido el amor, aunque así sea, no cuando con ella las cosas nunca han sido así.

Rememora las tardes en las que la vio acercándose en un patio similar a ese, pero con intenciones diferentes, el balón siendo dirigido por sus rápidos pies, la mirada cómplice de quien sabe le pertenece la victoria y en un último intento desesperado, le lanza el balón que se ha quedado entre los brazos, tratando de rescatar un momento perdido. Ella, sorprendida, le da un golpe con la cabeza y ríe despreocupada mientras ambos se sumergen en una fiera batalla por dominar al otro. Es casi como en los viejos tiempos, piensan ambos, aunque con diferentes sentimientos en su interior. Es como debería de ser siempre, todos los días.

Pero ella ya no es así, recuerda Tai, aunque aún pueda ver su pasión por el fútbol en sus ojos y su habilidad innata para dar directo en el blanco. Logra acorralarla después de varios minutos, luchando ambos por el balón que es una mera excusa entre sus pies, las risas no se acaban y ambos caen al suelo, ella encima de él, para seguir riendo.

—Gané —afirma ella, echándose el corto cabello castaño hacia atrás. A su lado, las flores se mueven y Tai arranca una para dársela, en un gesto de galantería que nunca se creyó capaz para con ella. Sora sonríe cuando la acepta, sin quitarse de encima de él, cuyo cuerpo se ha hecho más grande y fuerte sin que pueda recordarlo, cuya fuerza (aunque no piensa admitirlo) seguramente le habría ganado después de un rato.

—¿Lo ves? —musita Tai, en voz baja, en un susurro que lo protege por si algo sale mal—. Las flores y el fútbol no se llevan mal.

Se atreve a acariciar su rostro, mientras la verdad de sus palabras va penetrando en ambos, una luz de esperanza en lo que antes estaba plagado de sombras. ¡Por supuesto que no se llevan mal! Se dan cuenta, dándose un golpecito en la frente y de nuevo riendo, son ellos quienes no han querido verlo, son ellos los que se han alienado en mundos diferentes, temerosos de dar el siguiente paso. No es diferente, suspira de alivio Tai, mientras la pone de pie, tomándola suavemente de la mano. Sin embargo, piensa demostrárselo aunque todo salga mal en el proceso. Piensa demostrárselo mientras le roba un beso, haciendo alarde de todo su valor y antes de echar a correr para el siguiente partido contra ella.


End file.
